new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse/Playable characters
Here's the list of franchises for Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse. Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Television *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' ** *''Wizards and Warriors'' ** *''Full House'' ** *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' ** *''Billy'' ** *''Angel Street'' ** *''Bodies from Evidence'' ** *''Kung Fu'' ** *''Daddy's Girls'' ** *''Babylon 5'' ** *''Friends'' ** *''ER'' ** *''Hope and Gloria'' ** *''High Society'' ** *''MAD'' ** *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' ** *''Will and Grace'' ** *''Nikki'' ** *''Gillmore Girls'' ** *''The Oblongs'' ** *''Witchblade'' ** *''The Nightmare Room'' ** *''Nip/Tuck'' ** *''Cold Case'' ** *''One Tree Hill'' ** *''Two and a Half Man'' ** *''Veronica Mars'' ** *''Supernatural'' ** *''Aliens in America'' ** *''Chuck'' ** *''Gossip Girl'' ** *''The Big Bang Theory'' ** *''The Beautiful Life: TBL'' ** *''The Middle'' ** *''The Vampire Diaries'' ** *''Mike & Molly'' ** *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' ** *''2 Broke Girls'' ** *''The Originals'' ** *''Constantine'' ** *''Jane the Virgin'' ** *''The Leftovers'' ** *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' ** *''Westworld'' ** *''11.22.63'' ** *''Family, At Last'' (DLC) ** *''Myths'' (DLC) ** *''The Dochogs'' (DLC) ** *''Daniel In The West'' (DLC) ** *''Mech-Man'' (DLC) ** *''Blood'' ** *''Julia Mercy: Monster Hunter'' ** *''Powerful'' ** *''Prison City'' (DLC) ** *''The Warrior'' (DLC) ** *''UPA: United Police Agency'' (DLC) ** *''Thrill Seeker'' (DLC) ** *''The Archer of Heavens'' (DLC) ** *''Max and Wallace'' (DLC) ** *''Warner Facts 101 with Spike and Tony'' ** *''Bad Hair Day'' ** *''Phenomena'' ** *''Web Geeks'' ** *''Life of the Father and Son'' ** *''Too Many Passengers'' (DLC) ** *''Leo and the Afternoon Problem'' (DLC) ** *''Beach Resort'' ** *''Spoiler Alert: Upkeep Control'' ** *''Popstar'' ** *''Elizabeth the Joyful'' (DLC) ** *''Fame Blaze'' (DLC) ** *''Tumble'' (DLC) ** *''The Lighthouse Keepers'' (DLC) ** *''Spiders, Ghosts and Monsters'' (DLC) ** *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' ** *''Animaniacs''/''Pinky and the Brain''/''Slappy Squirrel'' ** *''Taz-Mania'' ** *''Freakazoid!'' ** *''Road Rovers'' ** *''Harry Hummingbird'' ** *''Detention'' ** *''Histeria'' ** *''Happy Cat and Dog Genius'' ** *''Baby Looney Tunes'' ** *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' ** *''Xiaolin Showdown''/''Xiaolin Chronicles'' ** *''Johnny Test'' ** *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' ** *''Loonatics Unleashed'' ** *''The High Paced Adventures of Speedy Gonzales'' ** *''The Martial Art Legends'' ** *''Bunnicula'' ** *''Right Now Kapow'' ** *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' ** *''Hey Alley Cat!'' ** *''The Tales of the Paintders'' ** *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' ** *''Animal Life'' ** *''The Spy Mice'' ** *''Terence and Whooper'' ** *''The Authors'' ** *''Life in the Twenties'' (DLC) ** *''Kenny and the Chimp'' (DLC) ** *''A Kitty Bobo Show'' (DLC) ** *''The Heroic Hawk'' ** *''Eve and Ellie'' ** *''NBA All-Stars'' (DLC) ** *''Jake and Jazmine'' (DLC) ** *''Bone and Klara'' (DLC) ** *''Groove Town/''Psychedelic Heroes (DLC) ** *''Sugar Guardians'' (DLC) ** *''School Rules'' (DLC) ** *''Rabbit Robot Fighters'' (DLC) ** *''The Missy and Kyle Show'' (DLC) ** *''Human Evolution'' ** *''The Bachelor'' ** *''The Voice'' ** *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' ** Hammer Films *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' ** *''Dracula'' ** *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' ** *''One Million Years B.C. '' ** *''Les Diaboliques'' ** *''Never Take Sweets from a Stranger'' ** *''Captain Clegg'' ** *''She'' ** *''Quatermass and the Pit'' ** *''The Anniversary'' ** *''The Lost Continent'' ** DC Comics *''Justice League'' ** *''DC Extended Universe'' ** *''Teen Titans'' ** *''Teen Titans Go!'' ** *''Injustice'' ** *''Arrowverse'' ** *''Suicide Squad'' ** *''Birds of Prey'' ** *''Justice League Beyond'' ** *''Green Lantern Corps'' ** *''Young Justice'' ** *''Batman (1966)'' ** *''DC Super Hero Girls'' ** *''Super Friends'' ** *''Krypto the Superdog'' ** *''Static Shock'' ** *''The Zeta Project'' ** *''M.A.R.S.'' ** *''The Cougar Warrior'' ** National General Pictures *''Tarzan'' ** *''Poor Cow'' ** *''How Sweet It Is!'' ** *''The Stalking Moon'' ** *''Charro!'' ** *''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' ** *''All Neat in Black Stockings'' ** *''The Grasshopper'' ** *''Day of Anger'' ** *''A Dream of Kings'' ** *''The Cheyenne Social Club'' ** *''El Condor'' ** *''The Baby Maker'' ** *''Latitude Zero'' ** *''Eyewitness'' ** *''The Cat o' Nine Tail'' ** *''The Light at the Edge of the World'' ** *''Figures in a Landscape'' ** *''The Todd Killings'' ** *''Eagle in a Cage'' ** *''Pocket Money'' ** *''The War Between Men and Women'' ** *''Red Sun'' ** *''The Dead Are Alive'' ** *''The Deadly Trap'' ** *''The Master Touch'' ** *''The Getaway'' ** *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' ** *''Up the Sandbox'' ** *''One Armed Boxer'' ** *''Baxter!'' ** *''Extreme Close-Up'' ** *''A Warm December'' ** *''Lady Ice'' ** *''Maurie'' ** *''The Man Called Noon'' ** *''Executive Action'' ** The Wolper Organization *''Roots'' ** *''The Thorn Birds'' ** *''North & South'' ** *''L.A. Confidential'' ** *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' ** *''Race for Space'' ** *''The Hellstrom Chronicle'' ** Lorimar Television *''The Waltons'' ** *''Apple's Way'' ** *''Sybil'' ** *''Helter Skelter'' ** *''Eight is Enough'' ** *''Dallas'' ** *''Kaz'' ** *''Knots Landing'' ** *''Skag'' ** *''Flamingo Road'' ** *''Falcon Crest'' ** *''King's Crossnig'' ** *''Boone'' ** *''Just Our Luck'' ** *''Hunter'' ** *''Christopher Columbus'' ** *''Love Connection'' ** *''Mama's Family'' ** *''ALF'' ** *''Valerie''/''The Hogan Family'' ** *''Perfect Strangers'' ** *''The People's Court'' ** *''She's the Sheriff'' ** *''Full House'' ** *''Gumby'' ** *''Midnight Caller'' ** *''Paradise'' ** *''Studio 5-B'' ** *''Nearly Departed'' ** *''The People Next Door'' ** *''Island Son'' ** *''Family Matters'' ** *''Reasonable Doubts'' ** *''Sisters'' ** *''Step by Step'' ** *''O Pioneers!'' ** *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' ** *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' ** *''Time Trax'' ** *''It Had to Be You'' ** *''Island City'' ** Rankin-Bass Productions *''The Flight of Dragons'' ** *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' ** *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' ** *''Frosty the Snowman'' ** *''The Osmonds'' ** *''Kid Power'' ** *''ThunderCats'' ** *''SilverHawks'' ** *''The Comic Strip'' ** Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' ** *''Northwest Passage'' ** *''National Velvet'' ** *''The Best of the Post'' ** *''The Islanders'' ** *''The Asphalt Jungle'' ** *''Cain's Hundred'' ** *''Sam Benedict'' ** *''The Eleventh Hour'' ** *''The Lieutenant'' ** *''Harry's Girls'' ** *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' ** *''Mr. Novak'' ** *''Gilligan's Island'' ** *''Many Happy Returns'' ** *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' ** *''A Man Called Shenandoah'' ** *''Daktari'' ** *''The Rounders'' ** *''Jericho'' ** *''Then Came Bronson'' ** *''Medical Center'' ** *''Young Dr. Kildare'' ** *''Assignment Vienna'' ** *''Hawkins'' ** *''Shaft'' ** *''Bronk'' ** *''The Practice'' ** *''The Montefuscos'' ** *''Jigsaw John'' ** *''Executive Suite'' ** *''How the West Was Won'' ** *''CHiPs'' ** *''The French Atlantic Affair'' ** *''Beyond Westworld'' ** *''McClain's Law'' ** *''Chicago Story'' ** *''Thicke of the Night'' ** *''Empire'' ** *''Mighty Orbots'' ** *''The Wizard of Oz'' ** *''Cats Don't Dance'' ** *''Safe at Home'' ** *''Rocky Road'' ** *''The Wonder Years'' ** *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' ** *''Dinner and a Movie'' ** *''Family Affair'' ** *''The O'Keefes'' ** *''The Bill Engvall Show'' ** *''Falling Skies'' ** *''The Hero'' ** *''Boston's Finest'' ** *''72 Hours'' ** *''Mob City'' ** *''King of the Nerds'' ** *''Murder in the First'' ** *''The Last Ship'' ** *''Meet the Smiths'' ** *''Angie Tribeca'' ** *''The Detour'' ** *''Search Party'' ** *''Wrecked'' ** *''Tarantula'' ** New Line Cinema *''The Lord of the Rings''/''The Hobbit'' ** *''Rush Hour'' ** *''Austin Powers'' ** *''Wedding Crashers'' ** *''Elf'' ** *''Dumb and Dumber'' ** *''The Mask'' ** *''Hairspray'' ** *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' ** *''The Black Hood'' (DLC) ** *''A Starlet in Hollywood'' (DLC) ** *''Police Dummies'' (DLC) ** *''House Party'' ** *''Critters'' ** *''Mr. Woodcock'' ** *''Rendition'' ** *''Martian Child'' ** *''Love in the Time of Cholera'' ** *''The Golden Compass'' ** *''Be Kind Rewind'' ** *''Semi-Pro'' ** *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' ** *''Appaloosa'' ** *''Pride and Glory'' ** *''Four Christmases'' ** *''Inkheart'' ** *''17 Again'' ** *''The Time Traveler's Wife'' ** *''The Final Destination'' ** *''Straight Outta Compton'' ** *''Shaft'' ** Hanna-Barbera Productions *''Yogi Bear and Friends'' ** *''The Flintstones'' ** *''Top Cat'' ** *''The Jetsons'' ** *''Jonny Quest'' ** *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' ** *''Laurel and Hardy'' ** *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' ** *''The Space Kidettes'' ** *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' ** *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' ** *''The Pink Badger'' ** *''The Herculoids'' ** *''Shazzan'' ** *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' ** *''The Bananas Splits'' ** *''Samson & Goliath'' ** *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' ** *''Wacky Races'' ** *''The Face Paint Gang'' ** *''Digger Dog and Singer Cat'' (DLC) ** *''Cattanooga Cats'' ** *''Scooby-Doo'' ** *''Harlem Globetrotters'' ** *''Josie and the Pussycats'' ** *''Where's Juddles?'' ** *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' ** *''The Funky Phantom'' ** *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' ** *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' ** *''The Roman Holidays'' ** *''Sealab 2020'' ** *''Speed Buggy'' ** *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' ** *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' ** *''Inch High, Private Eye'' ** *''Hong Kong Phooey'' ** *''Devlin'' ** *''Petridge Family 2200 A.D.'' ** *''These Are the Days'' ** *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' ** *''The Great Ape Show'' ** *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' ** *''Clue Club'' ** *''Jabberjaw'' ** *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' ** *''Super Robot Champions'' (DLC) ** *''CB Bears'' ** *''Posse Impossible'' ** *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' ** *''Undercover Elephant'' ** *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' ** *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' ** *''The Skatebirds'' ** *''Laff-A-Lympics'' ** *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' ** *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' ** *''Yogi's Space Race'' ** *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' ** *''Drak Pack'' ** *''Space Stars'' ** *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' ** *''Trollkins'' ** *''Jokebook'' ** *''Shirt Tales'' ** *''The Biskitts'' ** *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' ** *''Going Bananas'' ** *''Snorks'' ** *''Paw Paws'' ** *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' ** *''The Berenstain Bears'' ** *''Teen Wolf'' ** *''Foofur'' ** *''Wildfire'' ** *''Sky Commanders'' ** *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' ** *''Fantastic Max'' ** *''Paddington Bear'' ** *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' ** *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' ** *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' ** *''Gravedale High'' ** *''Potsworth & Co.'' ** *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' ** *''Yo Yogi!'' ** *''Island of the Dinosaurs'' ** *''Young Robin Hood'' ** *''Capitol Critters'' ** *''The Addams Family'' ** *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' ** *''2 Stupid Dogs'' ** *''What a Cartoon!'' ** *''Hanna-Barberics Unleashed'' (introduced in New World) ** *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' ** *''A Christmas Story'' ** *''The Little Troll Prince'' ** *''The Last Halloween'' ** *''Monster in My Pocket'' ** *''The Halloween Tree'' ** *''The Town Santa Forgot'' ** *''Daisy-Head Mayze'' ** *''Hardcase'' ** *''Shootout in a One-Dog Town'' ** *''The Gathering'' ** *''The Beasts Are in the Streets'' ** *''KISS'' ** *''Belle Starr'' ** *''The Great Gilly Hopkins'' ** *''Deadline'' ** *''Return to Eden'' ** *''The Last Frontier'' ** *''Stobe'' ** *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' ** *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' ** *''Loopy De Loop'' ** *''Charlotte's Web'' ** *''Baxter!'' ** *''C.H.O.M.P.S.'' ** *''Heidi's Song'' ** *''Once Upon a Forest'' ** *''Peter Puck'' ** Ruby-Spears Productions United Artists Warner Independent Pictures Sesame Workshop The Lego Group * The Lego Movie ** * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu/''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' ** * Lego Nexo Knights ** * Bionicle ** * Hero Factory ** * Lego DC Super Heroes ** * Lego City Undercover ** * Legoland ** * Lego Atlantis ** * Lego Friends ** * Lego Elves ** * Lego Mythical Warriors ** * Edward and Friends ** * Galidor ** * Clikits ** * Legends of Chima ** * Mixels ** * Unikitty! ** * Lego Club/''Lego: The Adventures of Max'' ** * Lego Minifigures Online ** * Lego Dimensions ** * Lego BOOST ** * BrickHeadz ** * Technic ** * Xalax ** * World Racers ** * Speed Champions ** * Lego Worlds ** * Lego Space ** * Lego Agents ** * Lego Alpha Team ** * Lego Castle ** * Lego Ninja ** * Lego Pharaoh's Quest ** * Lego Adventurers ** * Lego Rock Raiders ** * Lego Power Miners ** * Lego Monster Fighters ** * Lego Time Cruisers ** * Lego Island/''Lego. The Animated Series'' ** * Lego Exo-Force ** * Lego Pirates ** * Lego Western ** * Lego Dino Attack ** * Lego Dino ** * Lego Aquazone ** * Lego Belville ** * Lego Studios ** * Lego Sports ** * Lego Vikings ** * Heroica ** * Jack Stone ** HBO *''HBO World Championship Boxing'' ** *''Inside the NFL'' ** *''Brain Games'' ** *''Autopsy'' ** *''Taxicab Confessions'' ** *''Real Sports with Bryant Gumbrel'' ** *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' ** *''Arliss'' ** *''The Chris Rock Show'' ** *''Spicy City'' ** *''Sex and the City'' ** *''The Sopranos'' ** *''A Little Curious'' ** *''Crashbox'' ** *''The Corner'' ** *''KO Nation'' ** *''Six Feet Under'' ** *''The Wire'' ** *''Real Time with Bill Masher'' ** *''Deadwood'' ** *''Entourage'' ** *''True Blood'' ** *''The Pacific'' ** *''How to Make It in America'' ** *''Boardwalk Empire'' ** *''Game of Thrones'' ** *''Girls'' ** *''Vice'' ** *''Silicon Valley'' ** *''True Detective'' ** *''Seahaven'' (DLC) ** *''Crime City'' (DLC) ** *''Noah'' (DLC) ** *''Flagman'' (DLC) ** *''Tales of Fear'' (DLC) ** *''The Mafia Queens'' (DLC) ** *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' ** *''Roc'' ** *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' ** Chilevisión *''Vivir con 10'' ** *''Mala Conducta'' ** *''Sin Anestesia'' ** *''Manuel Rodriguez'' ** *''Graduados: Historias que no se Olvidan'' ** *''Las 2 Catolinas'' ** *''Buscando a Maria'' ** *''Mujeres de Lujo'' ** *''Infilitradas'' ** *''La Doña'' ** *''La Sexóloga'' ** *''Viña del Mar International Song Festival'' ** *''Infieles'' ** *''Ana y los Siete'' ** *''Aquí no Hay Quien Viva'' ** *''12 Días que Estremecieron Chile'' ** *''Divino Tesoro'' ** *''Ecos del Desierto'' ** *''Amor Virtual'' ** *''Don Diablo'' ** *''Vampiras'' ** *''Chilevisión Noticias'' ** *''Primer Plano'' ** *''Tolerancia Cero'' ** *''#LaMañana'' ** *''El Club de la Comedia'' ** *''¿Quién Dice la Verdad?'' ** *''Maldita Moda'' ** *''Talento Chileno'' ** *''Sin Vergüenza'' ** *''Chilian Geografic'' ** *''La Jueza'' ** *''Teatro en Chilevisión'' ** *''El Diario de Eva'' ** *''SQP'' ** *''TV Condoro'' ** *''Extra Jovénes'' ** *''Los Bochincheros'' ** TNT Originals *''Major Crimes'' ** *''The Librarians'' ** *''Animal Kingdom'' ** *''Good Behavior'' ** *''Will'' ** *''Claws'' ** TruTV *''Impratical Jokes'' ** *''Adam Ruins Everything'' ** *''Billy on the Street'' ** *''Jon Glaser Loves Gear'' ** *''At Home with Amy Sedaris'' ** *''The Carbonaro Effect'' ** *''Fameless'' ** *''I'm Sorry'' ** *''Hack My Life'' ** *''Those Who Can't'' ** *''The Chris Gethard Show'' ** *''Comedy Knockout'' ** Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' ** *''Dexter's Laboratory'' ** *''Johnny Bravo'' ** *''Cow and Chicken'' ** *''I Am Weasel'' ** *''The Powerpuff Girls'' ** *''Ed Edd 'n Eddy'' ** *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' ** *''Mike, Lu & Og'' ** *''Sheep in the Big City'' ** *''Time Squad'' ** *''The Adventures of The Face Paint'' (DLC) ** *''Undercover Wolves'' (DLC) ** *''Tyler the Teenage Racecar'' (DLC) ** *''Samurai Jack'' ** *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' ** *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' ** *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' ** *''Evil Con Carne'' ** *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' ** *''The Arachnid Friends'' ** *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' ** *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' ** *''Camp Lazlo'' ** *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' ** *''Ben 10'' ** *''Detective Topps'' (DLC) ** *''Squirrel Boy'' ** *''Chowder'' ** *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' ** *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' ** *''The Tropical Birdz'' (DLC) ** *''Adventure Time'' ** *''Generator Rex'' ** *''Regular Show'' ** *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' ** *''Uncle Grandpa'' ** *''Steven Universe'' ** *''The Cryptids'' ** *''Clarence'' ** *''We Bare Bears'' ** *''Pupz'' ** *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' ** *''Zac the Time Hero'' ** *''Mystic Island'' (DLC) ** *''Mighty Magiswords'' ** *''Eric and Claire'' ** *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' ** *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' ** *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' (DLC) ** *''Summer Camp Island'' ** *''Craig of the Creek'' ** *''Apple & Onion'' ** *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' ** *''Dynamice!'' (DLC) ** *''Villain Academy'' (DLC) ** *''The Reef'' (DLC) ** *''Woodland High'' (DLC) ** *''Big Bag'' ** *''Re-Animated''/''Out of Jimmy's Head'' ** *''BrainRush'' ** *''Bobb'e Says'' ** *''Destroy Build Destroy'' ** *''The Othersiders'' ** *''Dude, What Would Happened'' ** *''Tower Prep'' ** *''Incredible Crew'' ** *''Toonami'' ** *''Late Night Black & White'' ** *''Cartoonito'' ** Pogo *''Choota Bheem'' ** *''Mighty Raju'' ** Williams Street *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' ** *''Inmortal Grand Prax'' ** *''The Venture Bros.'' ** *''Partners in Crime'' (DLC) ** *''Perfect Hair Forever'' ** *''Stroker and Hoop'' ** *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' ** *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' ** *''Moral Orel'' ** *''Robot Chicken'' ** *''Squidbillies'' ** *''12 oz. Mouse'' ** *''Assy McGee'' ** *''Frisky Dingo'' ** *''Metalocalypse'' ** *''The Drinky Crow Show'' ** *''Superjail!'' ** *''Xavier: Renegade Angel'' ** *''Titan Maximum'' ** *''China, IL'' ** *''Mongo Wrestling Alliance'' ** *''Soul Quest Overdrive'' ** *''Black Dynamite'' ** *''Rick and Morty'' ** *''Samurai Jack'' ** *''Apollo Gauntlet'' ** *''The Jellies!'' ** *''Tender Touches'' ** *''Hot Streets'' ** *''The Molly Show'' ** *''Hood'' (DLC) ** *''SCP'' ** *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' ** *''Childrens Hospital'' ** *''Off the Air'' ** *''The Eric Andre Show'' ** *''Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter'' ** *''Dream Corp, LLC'' ** *''King Star King'' ** *''FishCenter Live'' ** Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' **Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (Abilities: TBD) **The Wesdragon (Abilities: TBD) **Trent Wright (Abilities: TBD) **Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl (Abilities: TBD) **Tommy the Opossum (Abilities: TBD) **Evelynn Rodriguez (Abilities: TBD) **Jasmine "Jasmyne" Nicole Todd (Abilities: TBD) **Elisha the Speedy Girl (Abilities: TBD) **Alexis Doll (Abilities: TBD) **Kerigan Mardis (Abilities: TBD) **Hannah Morgan (Abilities: TBD) **Halie Seymour (Abilities: TBD) **Aubree Paige (Abilities: TBD) **Mattie Gargis (Abilities: TBD) **Kristina Austin (Abilities: TBD) **Nancy Samano (Abilities: TBD) **Lagan Fuller (Abilities: TBD) **Baylee Mardis (Abilities: TBD) **Cailin Muday (Abilities: TBD) **GoofFinger (Abilities: TBD) **CheeFinger (Abilities: TBD) **MacaroniFinger (Abilities: TBD) **IceFinger (Abilities: TBD) **Flappy McFinger (Abilities: TBD) **Razor McFinger (Abilities: TBD) **Lil' Swampy (Abilities: TBD) **VoodooFinger (Abilities: TBD) **AnimalFinger (Abilities: TBD) **Fang Suckle (Abilities: TBD) **Teary Eyed Bryte (Abilities: TBD) **Buck (Abilities: TBD) **Eddie (Abilities: TBD) **Fredrick (Abilities: TBD) **Eli (Abilities: TBD) **Bob (Abilities: TBD) **Kenny (Abilities: TBD) **Wild (Abilities: TBD) **Cocoa Chocola (Abilities: TBD) **Nutty Peanuts (Abilities: TBD) **Marshy Mallows (Abilities: TBD) **Candi Corn (Abilities: TBD) **Candi Kane (Abilities: TBD) **Blue McBerry (Abilities: TBD) **Strawberry Cake (Abilities: TBD) **Orange Juice (Abilities: TBD) **Tara Taffy (Abilities: TBD) **Licorice von Delicious (Abilities: TBD) **Cherry Top (Abilities: TBD) **Snnizerker (Abilities: TBD) **Elefish (Abilities: TBD) **Vampire Elefish (Abilities: TBD) **Wolf Elefish (Abilities: TBD) **Crocofish (Abilities: TBD) **Dr. Soupcan (Abilities: TBD) **Policemen Elefish (Abilities: TBD) **Pharaoh Humicon (Abilities: TBD) **Death Claw (Abilities: TBD) **Spider (Abilities: TBD) **Cyborg Spider (Abilities: TBD) **Sharp (Abilities: TBD) **Gurkha (Abilities: TBD) **Smash Hand (Abilities: TBD) **Carlos (Abilities: TBD) **Auto, Smore and Flip (Abilities: TBD) **Captain Phineas (Abilities: TBD) **Lickety Spit (Abilities: TBD) **Sue (Abilities: TBD) **Silky (Abilities: TBD) **Rolly (Abilities: TBD) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero'' **Bailey Paintowski (Abilities: TBD) **Battie (Abilities: TBD) **Jaidynn Fuller (Abilities: TBD) **Brimstone Armadilbear (Abilities: TBD) **Ryker (Abilities: TBD) **Cracker, Squak and Feather (Abilities: TBD) **Bayla Tatozina (Abilities: TBD) **Fhwog (Abilities: TBD) *''AcmePlay Online'' *''Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur'' **Legendary (Abilities: TBD) **Rachel Scott (Abilities: TBD) **Sticky (Abilities: TBD) **Legend (Abilities: TBD) **Scott Turtle (Abilities: TBD) **Overlord MegaDoom (Abilities: TBD) **Pain and Suffering (Abilities: TBD) **Kate Hunter (Abilities: TBD) **Iron (Abilities: TBD) **Snithers (Abilities: TBD) **The Troodon Pack (Abilities: TBD) **Savage Mandrill (Abilities: TBD) **Stacy Chameleon (Abilities: TBD) *''Mark: Time Janitor'' (DLC) **Mark Thomas (Abilities: TBD) **Time Pack (Abilities: TBD) **Janice Sumbers (Abilities: TBD) **Don Blanc (Abilities: TBD) **June Bliss (Abilities: TBD) **The Time Boss (Abilities: TBD) **Robo (Abilities: TBD) **Odysseus (Abilities: TBD) **Leonardo Da Vinci (Abilities: TBD) **Robin Hood (Abilities: TBD) **Little John (Abilities: TBD) **Friar Tuck (Abilities: TBD) **Much the Miller's Son (Abilities: TBD) **Gilbert Whitehand (Abilities: TBD) **Will Scarlet (Abilities: TBD) **Christopher Columbus (Abilities: TBD) **George Washington (Abilities: TBD) **Abraham Lincoln (Abilities: TBD) **Abraham Van Helsing (Abilities: TBD) **Sherlock Holmes (Abilities: TBD) **Dr. John Watson (Abilities: TBD) **Charles Darwin (Abilities: TBD) **Pierre and Marie Curie (Abilities: TBD) **Franklin Roosevelt (Abilities: TBD) **Winston Churchill (Abilities: TBD) **Charles de Gaulle (Abilities: TBD) **Anne Frank (Abilities: TBD) **The Time Switcher (Abilities: TBD) **Bella (Abilities: TBD) **Sluggy (Abilities: TBD) **Bruno (Abilities: TBD) **Imperion the Time Eater (Abilities: TBD) **Karm (Abilities: TBD) **Lori (Abilities: TBD) **Pengix (Abilities: TBD) **Lilith (Abilities: TBD) **Ares (Abilities: TBD) **Julius Caesar (Abilities: TBD) **Attila the Hun (Abilities: TBD) **Blackbeard (Abilities: TBD) **The Sheriff of Nottingham (Abilities: TBD) **Napoleon Bonaparte (Abilities: TBD) **Prof. James Moriarty (Abilities: TBD) **Jack the Ripper (Abilities: TBD) **Count Dracula (Abilities: TBD) **Billy the Kid (Abilities: TBD) **Jesse and Frank James (Abilities: TBD) **Al Capone (Abilities: TBD) **Bonnie and Clyde (Abilities: TBD) **Adolf Hitler (Abilities: TBD) **Joseph Stalin (Abilities: TBD) *''Finn the Bird Hero'' (DLC) **Finn Neste (Abilities: TBD) **Cardinal (Abilities: TBD) **Sally Sparrowson (Abilities: TBD) **Finn's Parents (Abilities: TBD) **Nicky Canary (Abilities: TBD) **Carrie Manakin (Abilities: TBD) **Tiny Hummer (Abilities: TBD) **Evelynn Peacock (Abilities: TBD) **Principal Collin D. Owl (Abilities: TBD) **George Toupez (Abilities: TBD) **Dilbert Parrot (Abilities: TBD) **The Super Eagle (Abilities: TBD) **Franki Duck (Abilities: TBD) **Mr. Steven Craneheart (Abilities: TBD) **Baywatch Seagull (Abilities: TBD) **Freddy Woodpecker (Abilities: TBD) **Mr. and Mrs. Bawkstein (Abilities: TBD) **Dr. Pinzars (Abilities: TBD) **Sharkstar (Abilities: TBD) **The Whalenator (Abilities: TBD) **Lenny the Lobster (Abilities: TBD) **Inkspots Octopus (Abilities: TBD) **Pointy and Anvilhead (Abilities: TBD) *''The Flower Destiny'' (DLC) *''Scribblenauts'' **Maxwell (Abilities: TBD) **Lily (Abilities: TBD) **Doppleganger (Abilities: TBD) **Scribblenaut (Abilities: TBD) **Flux (Abilities: TBD) **Edgar and Julie (Abilities: TBD) **Dopplelily (Abilities: TBD) **Tots (Abilities: TBD) **Shadow (Abilities: TBD) **Glum (Abilities: TBD) **Ludwig (Abilities: TBD) **Tempo (Abilities: TBD) **Guy (Abilities: TBD) **Kenpo (Abilities: TBD) **Tanc (Abilities: TBD) **Leon (Abilities: TBD) **Tiny (Abilities: TBD) **Larp (Abilities: TBD) **Chase (Abilities: TBD) **Edwin (Abilities: TBD) **Buzz (Abilities: TBD) **Milo (Abilities: TBD) **Razer (Abilities: TBD) **Scratch (Abilities: TBD) **Yarrr (Abilities: TBD) **Gorge (Abilities: TBD) **Jack (Abilities: TBD) **Tiberius (Abilities: TBD) **Duce (Abilities: TBD) **Mix and Mox (Abilities: TBD) **Moury (Abilities: TBD) **Dale (Abilities: TBD) **Bubbles (Abilities: TBD) **Patches (Abilities: TBD) **Bruiser (Abilities: TBD) **Serenity (Abilities: TBD) **Hector (Abilities: TBD) **Flurry (Abilities: TBD) **Clark (Abilities: TBD) **Stunt (Abilities: TBD) **Rex (Abilities: TBD) **Chilly (Abilities: TBD) **Tony (Abilities: TBD) **Artie (Abilities: TBD) **Poindexter (Abilities: TBD) *''Croc'' **Croc (Abilities: TBD) **Gobbo Gobbo (Abilities: TBD) **Paige Paintlove (Abilities: TBD) **King Gobbo (Abilities: TBD) **Cheyenne Croco (Abilities: TBD) **Rowdy Frog (Abilities: TBD) **Baron Dante (Abilities: TBD) **Tooty the Feeble (Abilities: TBD) *''Mortal Kombat'' **Johnny Cage (Abilities: TBD) **Kano (Abilities: TBD) **Liu Kang (Abilities: TBD) **Raiden (Abilities: TBD) **Scorpion (Abilities: TBD) **Sonya Blade (Abilities: TBD) **Sub-Zero (Abilities: TBD) **Shang Tsung (Abilities: TBD) **Reptile (Abilities: TBD) **Baraka (Abilities: TBD) **Jade (Abilities: TBD) **Jackson "Jax" Briggs (Abilities: TBD) **Kintaro (Abilities: TBD) **Kitana (Abilities: TBD) **Kung Lao (Abilities: TBD) **Mileena (Abilities: TBD) **Noob Saibot (Abilities: TBD) **Shao Kahn (Abilities: TBD) **Smoke (Abilities: TBD) **Chameleon (Abilities: TBD) **Cyrax (Abilities: TBD) **Ermac (Abilities: TBD) **Kabal (Abilities: TBD) **Khameleon (Abilities: TBD) **Motaro (Abilities: TBD) **Nightwolf (Abilities: TBD) **Rain (Abilities: TBD) **Sektor (Abilities: TBD) **Sheeva (Abilities: TBD) **Sindel (Abilities: TBD) **Stryker (Abilities: TBD) **Fujin (Abilities: TBD) **Quan Chi (Abilities: TBD) **Sareena (Abilities: TBD) **Shinnok (Abilities: TBD) **Jarek (Abilities: TBD) **Kai (Abilities: TBD) **Meat (Abilities: TBD) **Reiko (Abilities: TBD) **Tanya (Abilities: TBD) **Tremor (Abilities: TBD) **Blaze (Abilities: TBD) **Bo' Rai Cho (Abilities: TBD) **Drahmin (Abilities: TBD) **Frost (Abilities: TBD) **Hsu Hao (Abilities: TBD) **Kenshi (Abilities: TBD) **Mavado (Abilities: TBD) **Mokap (Abilities: TBD) **Moloch (Abilities: TBD) **Nitara (Abilities: TBD) **Ashrah (Abilities: TBD) **Dairou (Abilities: TBD) **Darrius (Abilities: TBD) **Havik (Abilities: TBD) **Hotaru (Abilities: TBD) **Kira (Abilities: TBD) **Kobra (Abilities: TBD) **Onaga (Abilities: TBD) **Shujinko (Abilities: TBD) **Daegon (Abilities: TBD) **Taven (Abilities: TBD) **Dark Kahn (Abilities: TBD) **Skarlet (Abilities: TBD) **Cassandra "Cassie" Cage (Abilities: TBD) **D'Vorah (Abilities: TBD) **Erron Black (Abilities: TBD) **Ferra/Torr (Abilities: TBD) **Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs (Abilities: TBD) **Kotal Kahn (Abilities: TBD) **Kung Jin (Abilities: TBD) **Takeda Takahashi (Abilities: TBD) **Triborg (Abilities: TBD) *''F.E.A.R.'' **Paxton Fettel (Abilities: TBD) **Point Man (Abilities: TBD) **Spen Jankowski (Abilities: TBD) **Jin Sun-Kwon (Abilities: TBD) **Alma (Abilities: TBD) **ATC Guard (Abilities: TBD) **Harlan Wade (Abilities: TBD) **Aristide (Abilities: TBD) **Captain David Raynes (Abilities: TBD) **Lt. Steve Chen (Abilities: TBD) **Gavin Morrison (Abilities: TBD) **Michael Becket (Abilities: TBD) **Colonel Vanek (Abilities: TBD) **Terry Halford (Abilities: TBD) *''Bastion'' **The Kid (Abilities: TBD) **Rucks (Abilities: TBD) **Zulf (Abilities: TBD) **Venn (Abilities: TBD) **Zia (Abilities: TBD) *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' **Juliet Starling (Abilities: TBD) **Nick Carlyle (Abilities: TBD) **Morikawa (Abilities: TBD) **Swan (Abilities: TBD) **Zed (Abilities: TBD) **Cordelia Starling (Abilities: TBD) **Mariska (Abilities: TBD) **Gideon (Abilities: TBD) **Josey (Abilities: TBD) **Killabilly (Abilities: TBD) *''The Clique: Diss and Make-Up'' ** *''Infinite Crisis'' **Champion (Abilities: TBD) (Abilities: TBD) Midway Arcade *''BadLands'' ** *''Blasteroids'' ** *''Cybetron: 2072'' ** *''Defender'' ** *''Gauntlet'' ** *''Joust'' ** *''Klax'' ** *''Marble Madness'' ** *''Paperboy'' ** *''Rampage'' ** *''RoadBlasters'' ** *''Robotron: 2084'' ** *''Spy Hunter'' ** *''Timber'' ** *''Toobin''' ** *''Super Sprint'' ** *''Vindicators'' ** *''Xybots'' ** *''Arch Rivals'' ** *''Arctic Thunder'' ** *''Cruis'n'' ** *''Domino Man'' ** *''Mr. Muto'' ** *''NBA Jam'' ** *''Root Beer Tapper'' ** *''Satan's Hollow'' ** *''Smash TV'' ** *''Area 51'' ** *''Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.'' ** *''Gorf'' ** *''Hydro Thunder'' ** *''Narc'' ** *''Omega Race'' ** *''Primal Rage'' ** *''Sarge'' ** *''Sea Wolf'' ** *''Strike Force'' ** *''Total Carnage'' ** *''Wacko'' ** *''War Gods'' ** *''Wizard of Wor'' ** *''Midway Pinball Games'' ** Atari Games *''720°'' ** *''Cloak & Dagger'' ** *''Maximum Force'' ** *''Peter Pack Rat'' ** *''Pit-Fighter'' ** *''Qwak!'' ** *''Skull & Crossbones'' ** *''Space Lords'' ** *''Steel Talons'' ** Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts Warner Bros. Mobile Apps *''Warner Emoji Blitz/''Warner Bros. Emoji Madness ** *''Ghost Defender'' ** *''Cubebunny's Carrot Steal'' ** *''Worldwide Hidden Mysteries'' ** *''WB Kids Village'' ** *''Warner Bros. Crossy Road'' ** *''Smash and Squeeze'' ** *''Pamplona Madness'' ** *''Survive the Mayan Apocalypse'' ** *''NBA Challenge'' ** *''Cooking Panic'' ** *''Warnerzombies'' ** *''Snake and Cookies'' ** *''Evil Team'' ** *''Pancake and Milkshake'' ** *''Warner Bros. Stackables'' ** Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide *''Heroes of New York'' *''Waterland Saga'' ** *''The Warner Defenders'' ** *''Girls to Rock!'' ** *''Video Games Legacy'' ** *''Rally Prep'' ** *''Earthlings vs. Aliens'' ** *''Quest for the Egyptian Artefacts'' ** *''The Secrets of China'' ** *''Shrinked'' ** *''Life of the Dinosaurs'' ** *''Clash of Vikings'' ** *''Martian Empire'' ** *''Beverly Hills High'' ** *''Submarineers'' ** *''High Speed Getaway'' ** *''The Great Space Hero'' ** *''Secrets of Himalayas'' ** *''Deer Nature'' ** *''The Magical Portal'' ** *''A Dissapointed Rabbit'' ** *''Bikini Party'' ** *''The Ghost Dog'' ** *''Fran's Dreams of Ballet'' ** *''Kornet'' ** *''Warriors of Hope'' ** *''Bugs Bunny: Private Eye'' ** *''Sidekick of the Blue Blaze'' ** *''Cartoon Network Legends'' ** *''Heroes of New York'' ** *''Waterland Saga'' ** *''The Warner Defenders'' ** *''Girls to Rock!'' ** *''Video Games Legacy'' ** *''Mutants in Acton'' ** *''The Teenage Pirate Fox'' ** *''Century Warriors'' ** *''Robots vs. Tomatoes'' ** *''A Magical Princesses' Tale'' ** Machinima, Inc. DramaFever *''Looping Heart'' ** *''Cross'' ** *''Nirvana in Fire'' ** *''Call Me Mother'' ** *''Running Man'' ** *''K-Pop Stars'' ** Flaship Entertainment *''When Larry Met Mary'' ** *''Mission Milano'' ** *''The Adventurers'' ** *''Paradox'' ** *''Meg'' ** Fandango *Fandango Movieclips ** *Flixster ** *Rotten Tomatoes ** Eyeworks TV Asia * Aane Wala Pal ** * Apni Khushian Apne Gham ** * Baa Bahoo Aur Baby ** * Bhabhi ** * Chhuta Chheda ** * Deewar ** * Dekho Magar Pyaar Se ** * Des Mein Niklla Hoga Chand ** * Ehsaas ** * Hai Yehi Zindagi ** * Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? ** * Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?...Ek Baar Phir ** * Jaane Kya Baat Hui ** * Jeevan Saathi ** * Kabhii Sautan Kabhii Sahelii ** * Kahaani Ghar Ghar Kii ** * Kahan Gaye Woh Log ** * Kahani Saat Pheron Ki ** * Kahiin To Hoga ** * Kayaamat ** * Kesar ** * Kora Kagaz ** * Koi Laut Ke Aaya Hai ** * Kumkum ** * Kundali ** * Maryada ** * Mere Angne Mein ** * Meher ** * Saath Nibhana Saathiya ** * Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo ** * Sanjivani - A Medical Boon ** * Sasural Genda Phool ** * Shararat ** * Siski ** * Yeh Hai Mohabbatein ** * Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai ** * The Great Indian Laughter Challenge ** * Hassi Woh Phassi ** * Khichdi ** * Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo ** * Sarabhai vs Sarabhai ** * Indiadhanush ** * Mr. Aur Mrs. Verma Ki Rasoi ** * Baps ** * Satsang ** * Swami Mukundananda ** * Carryy on Shekhar ** * Main Hoon ** * The Manish Malhotra Show ** Glitz * Casos de Familia ** * ¿Quien Tiene la Razon? ** * Influencers ** * Arquitecto de Sueños ** * Marta Susana ** * El Palenque ** * 4Real ** * Behind the Lens ** * Chef Academy ** * The Fashion Show ** * Glamour Puds ** * Icons: Big Star Profiles ** * In the House with Peter Bart & Peter Guber ** * My City My Life ** * Pop Profiles ** * School of Saatchi ** * Spain... on the Road Again ** * Take Away My Takeaway ** * Un Día Con... / Um Dia Com... ** * Los secretos de Lucía ** * Corazón esmeralda ** * Rosario ** * Gata Salvaje ** * Project Runway Latin America ** HispanicTV * HispanicTV's Latin Music ** I-Sat * Asian Connection ** * Cine Argentino Independiente ** * Cortos I.Sat ** * Primer Plano I-Sat ** * Furia Oriental ** Esporte Interativo Space Canal del Fútbol/TNT Sports Chile Time Warner Envestments Guest Franchises Other